


Rubor, Calor, Dolor, Tumor

by thisandthat



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Riptide, Romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthat/pseuds/thisandthat
Summary: This is not how Murray wanted his plan to play out.





	1. Rubor, Calor, Dolor, Tumor

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot? or should I continue?

I was heading down to pier 56. Murray and I wanted to meet up to talk about a new science project. He had sent me ahead to the Riptide as he still had something to take care of. Nick would be there, though, he assured me and he would join Nick and me later.

"Hello? Nick? It's y/n. Permission to come on board." Nothing. As I stepped on the boat I was met with silence so I headed under deck. Maybe he was asleep, I thought. They just finished up a dangerous job where Nick got hurt. I was worried but he assured me several times that he was alright. Typical Nick if you ask me. As, again, I did not hear anything and did not want to intrude I was just about to go back on deck when I heard a thump like something fell down. I stopped in my tracks: "Nick? Are you there?" 

"Yes, I'm coming.", came Nick's faint reply.

It took a while for him to appear on the stairs. What I was seeing shocked me. Nick limbed and he was holding his right side. When he stumbled a bit I jumped into action. I rushed forward holding him by his upper arm and helping him sit down. I kneeled down in front of him. "Nick, jesus! What happened?" I reached forward pushing some hair from his forehead. It was clammy and warm.

" 's nothing. Just the gun shot wound acting up."

"You got shot?! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"It was just a graze..."

"Let me see!", I interrupted him.

"What?!", Nick lifted his head.

"Let me see that damn wound! Now!", I nearly yelled. I was livid.

Nick sighed. "Nick, please.", I said more gently.

He slightly moved to the left, pushing his right hip forward. I could see that he was suppressing a moan. When he lifted his t-shirt slightly, a gauze came into view. It had yellowish-reddish patches on it. 

"Wait!" I ran down to the kitchen to wash my hands. When I came back I kneeled down in front of him again. "Can I?" Nick had his head in his left hand, his elbow was resting on the table. He only nodded, not looking at me. "I'll try to be gentle."

As I tried to carefully peel back the gauze Nick hissed through his teeth. "Sorry, I’m nearly finished. Got it." Underneath the gauze was a seeping wound, nearly closed but unmistakably inflamed. I gently put my hand close to it. "Rubor, calor, dolor, tumor." I said more to myself.

"What?", Nick groaned.

"The signs of inflammation." I put the gauze and t-shirt back in their place. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"No, it will be...". I did not let him finish. "It wasn't a question." I left a note for Murray and Cody and then took Nick by the upper arm trying to haul him up. "Come on, lieutenant. Up we go!". It took us a while to get to my car, but at least Nick was not putting up a fight anymore. I reclined the front seat slightly so Nick could lay down. When I carefully strapped him in, Nick mumbled: "Did you just call me lieutenant?" "No, you’re delirious."

Later when we were at the hospital and Nick was laying on the bed I took a good look at him. His face was slightly flushed, his olive-coloured skin was clammy and he had started to shiver slightly. "Hey." I crouched in front of him and stroked over his right arm and shoulder. "No playing hero anymore, ok?", I whispered. "They're gonna take good care of you." I only received a grunt which I took as affirmation.

I straightened up when the doctor came into the room. After he told us what he was going to do I turned back to Nick. "Would you like me stay?" He looked up at me with hazy eyes and nodded. As the doctor started touching the wound Nick jerked, nearly knocking the little tray with the instruments over. I kneeled down next to him again. I threw all caution to the winds and started stroking his hair gently, speaking in what I hoped to be a soothing tone to him. Nick was a good man. He always took care of people but did not like it too much when people fuzzed over him. Or at least, that is what he made people believe that were not Murray or Cody. That he let me "mother him" without protest only showed how bad he must be feeling.

The doctor worked quickly and soon called for my attention. I stood back up but put my hand on Nick's forearm to reassure him that I was still there. He told me that Nick could go home once the IV with the anti-inflammatory took effect but that he needed to stay under observation for the next 24 hours. They also gave me antibiotics and a cream to put on the wound. After that the doctor left Nick and me alone.   
The nurse handed me a blanket for him. She gently smiled at me: "He's lucky to have someone like you to take care of him." I only nodded, blushing. I put the blanket over Nick when I heard him murmuring something. I leaned down to him, once more stroking his hair: "What did you say?" "I AM lucky to have you!", he whispered. I kissed Nick on the forehead: "Try to get some sleep, you casanova." 

The nurse interrupted our little display. "There are two men outside asking for Mr. Ryder." Cody and Murray! Of course, they must be worried sick. I looked over to Nick, I did not want to leave him alone. The nurse sensed my dilemma: "I will be here, l'll call you when he wakes up." I thanked the nurse and headed outside.

I reassured Murray and Cody that Nick would be alright and they thanked me for taking care of him. "When I decided to send you ahead to the Riptide so you and Nick would have some time to yourselves I didn't think it would end like this." 

"Pardon?!" I looked at Murray shocked. Cody put his arm around Murray's shoulders: "Well played, Boz. Well, even if it didn’t play out the way you wanted y/n can still play nurse for Nick in the coming days." The scientist giggled. I gaped like a fish.


	2. The Kiss(es)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by episode 36 hours till dawn.  
> Seriously, what was he doing? ☺️

Nick leaned in and pecked my lips, feather light, hardly touching my skin. He then pecked my cheeks, my nose, my forehead in quick succession, he never lingered. 

I never thought that this would happen. That Nick would feel the same way I did. How often did I imagine his plump lips on mine. And now he was peppering my face with those tiny kisses. It was cute but I wanted more. I was getting frustrated. "Nick..." I sighed exasperated and squeezed his biceps slightly. Nick pulled his head back looking at me. I could see the worry in his eyes. The question if he did something wrong. I smiled at him softly. "You're teasing.", I was close to whining. He gave me one of his blinding smiles, his eyes shining. He put both of his hands to the sides of my face, gently pulling me in. And then he finally kissed me fully on the lips. I melted into Nick. All of the tension of the last few weeks poured out of my muscles. I might have moaned into the kiss slightly. Nick pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine. He chuckled. That bastard. I moved my mouth towards his, seeking more. He took his left hand from my cheek, turning his head to the left side and kissing me fully on the lips again. Then he resumed with those pecks again like he wanted to cover every inch of my face with kisses. So, Mr Ryder was obviously used to being in charge. Well, lieutenant, two can play that game. 

With a confidence I didn't know I possessed I put my hands on his shoulders feeling how strong they were. I then pulled myself up getting onto my shin bones, consequently being a bit taller than him. Me sitting up caused Nick to stop kissing me. He looked up at me, his eyes holding a mixture of wonderment and amusement. I let my hands wander to the back of his neck, at the same time leaning in and kissing him properly. I moved my hands up into his hair. It was much softer than I imagined. I felt Nick open his mouth and our tongues touched for the first time. This time it was Nick who moaned. I felt his strong hands on my lower back pulling me closer, making me straddling him. 

I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge for him to hold me. I stopped kissing him putting my head on his shoulder pressing a single kiss to the side of his neck instead. My right hand stayed on the back of his head, playing with his hair. Nick's arms engulfed me fully. When I sighed he pulled me even closer. "Are you ok?", he whispered into my shoulder. I nuzzled the side of his head breathing him in. "Yes." I whispered. I lifted my head and started carding the fingers of my left hand through his hair. My gaze followed the movement of my hand. "More than." Nick had leaned his head back a bit looking up at me. I felt his hands stroking my back gently.


	3. Coming Home

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since Nick had left for National Guard Duty. Even though I wasn't the clingy type it was the first time we were separated for so long. And of course, I was worried about him. 

When I finally got the call from Cody that Nick would come home that day I wasn't sure if I should accompany them to the bus station to pick him up. Of course, I wanted to see him as soon as possible but I also didn't want to intrude their friendship. It took some persuasion from Nick and Murray but eventually I went with them.

When Nick exited the bus, still in his uniform, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, it took every ounce of discipline I had not to squeal with delight and wave my hand like crazy. However, I couldn't hide a massive grin, which faded a few seconds later. As Nick got closer I saw that he looked absolutely beat. His eyes were glassy and red rimmed, yet he was still sexy as hell to me. "I love the scruff.", I whispered into his ear as Nick engulfed me in a bear hug. He chuckled and kissed me. I was surprised that he would do that in front of all these people, especially his best friends but then again Nick wasn't like my previous boyfriends.

I wanted to feed him, put him to bed and put my arms and legs around him like an octopus. So much for not being the clingy type.  
But before I could sweep Nick away, Cody and Murray swarmed around him like bees would swarm limonade. We let go of each other so Nick could pay attention to what the other two detectives had to say. They were talking excitingly, too fast for me to understand everything. What I could get was that it was about a case, them having to go under cover as jurors in some kind of contest.

After a few moments Nick turned to me again putting his hands around my waist, I put mine on his chest. I knew what he was going to say. I fumbled with his tie and sighed. As I looked up into his blue eyes they were apologetic. I smiled, "Go and get the bad guys."

Nick looked relieved. "Thank you.", he whispered. "I'll make it up to you." 

"You better." I pulled at his tie gently. He kissed my cheek, took his duffel bag and started to leave with the guys. 

Cody came to me squeezed my arm apologetically. "Sorry." "It's alright. This is more important." Cody gave me a quick peek on the cheek, too, and soon all three had left.


	4. Date Gone Wrong

I was utterly exhausted but in the good kind of way. Must be the sea air, I mused. I sighed and snuggled closer to Nick if that was even possible. I was currently squeezed in between Nick and the hull wall. Laying on my side with my back tucked against his chest, I felt his breath against the back of my neck. He was already fast asleep. I have to admit two persons in this narrow bed did provide a challenge but if it meant I could be with Nick… I kissed the arm he had wrapped around me and fell asleep quickly.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but a noise woke me up suddenly. My mind still sleep-muddled, at first, I couldn’t make out what it was. Then I made out light footsteps on the deck. A few seconds later I sensed the presence of another person in the room. I jerked, now fully awake and alarmed. Nick squeezed me gently: " 's only Cody." He nuzzled my neck and drifted back to sleep. Cody? Wasn't he supposed to sleep somewhere else? His date must have gone wrong. 

And seriously, how can someone fall back asleep so quickly. I stroked Nick’s arm to wake him up. "I should go.", I whispered. I sat up trying to untangle myself from the blanket, and Nick.

"No, no." I heard Cody whisper in the darkness. "It's in the middle of the night. Go back to sleep. I'm going to sleep upstairs."

"It's your home, Cody. You should sleep in your own bed." As an afterthought, I added: "Where would you even sleep? On the hard bench?"

"I slept in worse places."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I turned on the little lamp next to Nick’s bed. Nick groaned, burying his face deeper into the pillow. "He said it was fine.", I heard Nick’s muffled voice. He got a slight slap on his arm from me for that comment.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that Cody was sitting on the bed. He had taken off his blazer, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. He looked defeated.

"Hey.", he gave me a tired smile.

"Hey.", I smiled back. "Cody, please. You can stay here if that’s alright with you. I really don’t mind.“

Now it was Cody’s turn to sigh.

"Alright. I’m just gonna go and change.", he smiled, getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Cody.", I whispered. 

"Mmh?", he turned to me.

"Would you like to talk?"

"Tomorrow. It’s late.", he gently turned me down.

I settled back into my prior position. Nick immediately put his arm around me again.

"Thanks for asking. He’ll be alright.I’ll talk to him tomorrow."

"I thought you were asleep?" I turned my head towards Nick. He only shrugged, giving me one of his cheeky smiles. I turned my head a bit more to give him a kiss.

A while later, Cody came back into the room. He turned off the light and I heard him getting into his bed. Nick slightly moved, turning towards Cody’s bed. 

"You alright, buddy?“

"Sure, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Fishing?"

"Fishing!"

I felt Nick’s lips against my ear. "You mind?", he whispered really quietly.

"Of course not.", I answered keeping my voice just as low. I reached behind me to stroke Nick’s hair at the back of his head. He gently kissed my ear in response. Soon, the waves gently lapping against the hull lulled me back to sleep.


End file.
